Lalaloopsy TV Series. Season 8
This is fan-made. This season will have a total of 26 episodes not counting the Teen titans Go! and other show crossovers. Previous season: Lalaloopsy TV Series. Season 7 Next season: FINAL SEASON, THERE WILL BE NO MORE SEASONS OF THIS SHOW EVER AGAIN!!! LIST OF EPISODES # Peanut's Big Bubble Trouble - One day, Ace Fender bender invents a new machine that makes Big, Giant, HUGE Bubbles! Suddenly, Berry Jars 'N' Jam and Sunny Side Up visit ace to see his new creation, and they have fun with it! However, when Ace and the two girls step out, Peanut Big Top arrives to cause some mischief, and mischief she does! She find the Bubble Machine, plays around with it and creates a BIG bubble that soon traps her. She tries doing some tricks in the bubble, and floats all over Lalaloopsy Land! When the other Lalaloopsies see Peanut flying in the sky and bouncing around on the ground inside the bubble, they have to go save her! # Iron Sunny - Sunny disguises himself as a TV chef to save a chicken from being cooked after Pepper's recipe for a tofu rooster that is going to be cooked on the show. Things get worse when Pepper the chef insists on using real rooster, and captures one of Sunny's chickens. # Too Good to Be Glue - When Scraps cooks up what appears to be permanent glue, Scraps and her friends try to sell the glue to make money. They soon realize that the glue explodes two hours after it is applied and must find a way to get rid of it safely. # Health Kicked - Millie Walk-on-the-Tread decide to get Crumbs and Sprinkle to start working out to get them in shape. However, they take exercising too far and push it onto Millie and friends. When Millie and friends tamper with the scale to fool Crumbs and Sprinkle and get them to cease their rigorous exercise routine, it backfires when Crumb and Sprinkle enter the Lalaloopsy Land Ultra Extreme Ninja Competition. # Bling My Buttons - When Spot and her friends accidentally blow up Jewel's house, they audition for "Bling My Buttons," a home improvement show that fixes up houses in Lalaloopsy Land for deserving families. # RoboPatch - After Marina accidentally breaks up Patch's body with a hammer, Scraps rebuilds Patch by adding robot parts to him so he can be a big help around Lalaloopsy Land, but things go awry when Patch's circuits get overloaded and he goes out of control. # Chalkdemonium - Spot's created friends, Squiggles and Trace E. with their little sisters come back to visit Lalaloopsy Land, but it becomes a problem because they never sleep so Spot and her friends couldn't sleep when they're here. In order to make them stop visiting, they try to create more lalaloopsys made from clay and chalk so Squiggles, Trace E., Doodles, and Draw can have friends. A problem arises when the Scraps plans to use the clay and chalk lalaloopsys to wash them to death, and Spot and her friends must stop her from doing so. # Switcheroo Mania - Spot and Jewel swap bodies when they drank a Switcheroo potion. In order to regain their bodies back they must drink another Switcheroo potion before the effects become permanent. # Chalk Dimension - Trace E. turns Spot's Chalkboard into her own Dimension called the "Chalk Dimension", and invites her chalk friends to come into the "Chalk Dimension". Spot also explores the "Chalk Dimension" too and Trace E. accidentally takes hold of Spot's chalk and uses it to make the "Chalk Dimension" more beautiful. Spot tries to get her chalk back. # Slushie Crazy - Jewel and Trinket get their first Slushie from Mittens and they changed into their new mode: SLUSHIE mode. # Lights, Camera, Button! - After Peanut accidentally destroys an safety film, she must make a new one, which she puts a lot of action and suspense in. When the other actors quit because of the dangerous stunts, Peanut must make it on her own, and accidentally rises Lalaloopsy Land into a tornado. # Dot's Dream Birthday - Jewel and her friends feel bad for Dot after seeing that everyone forgot her birthday, so they decide to throw her a party and tell her it's a dream, but Dot gets carried away. # Button Idol - When it's discovered that Keys has a beautiful singing voice, Jewel and the gang enter Keys in a singing competition to win Dot a golden star. When Harmony loses, she is out to prove that Keys is a girl with stage fright. Meanwhile, Keys' over-practicing causes her to lose her voice. # Floating With The Stars - When Dot Starlight dreams about floating with the stars in space at night, She wants to ask her friends to help her do so, they all pitch in to help their best friend. Will they fufill here dreams, or will Dot be nothing more than a mere dot on the ground? # Brave Princess - Jewel becomes afraid when she receives a letter from her childhood bully saying that she's coming to visit Lalaloopsy Land, so her friends try to help her defend her fear of the bully. # School of Jewel - Jewel must take over teaching after accidentally injuring Bea, the children's teacher. When she realizes that the kids learn boring things, she teaches the kids how to act like a princess. However, the kids develop an ultimate prank, which sends the schoolhouse to mid air, just when all of Jewel's friends are in there to hide from Suzette, who appointed herself as new leader. # Crumbs in Charge - When Dot Starlight has to leave her Laboratory to go help Ace Fender Bender, she choses Crumbs Sugar Cookie to watch her lab. However, things don't go as planned; From checking on her various inventions, to keeping the place clean, to even watching Bird. Will she be able to keep everything in line? # Save the Clams - Under Marina's request, Patch takes in a clam that she rescued from a nearby café. However, the clam is a rude and demanding house guest and, to make matters worse, it reproduces many party-going clams. Since they don't want to leave, Patch, Marina, and their friends must figure out how to calm them down. # Rainbow of Doom - April and her little brother, August Sunsplash, saw a invert-colored rainbow that turns out to be magically alive and wants to steal all the color for himself. The rainbow makes lava waterfalls, spits out fireballs, and sniffs the color out of anything. April and August must stop the rainbow before all of Lalaloopsy Land's color is gone. # Sewnyshack - Dot uses Dig 'N' Dug – a loopy groundskeeper at a high-end golf course and apparently his friend – to let him and Dot's friends through the back gate and play a round. When Peanut throws a club and accidentally hits Dig in the appendix, though, a guilt-ridden Dot decides to win the big golf tournament, hosted by Club Hole-in-One, to get a new appendix. # Buttons and Broomsticks - When the girls go on a camping trip, Scraps tells a scary campfire story about a witch. When they get lost and find an old woman's house with tons of sweets, Jewel fears that this woman is indeed the witch from Scraps' story. # Love Cheater! - Jewel is excited when her friend Ace comes to visit, but is shocked when she realizes that Ace is engaged to her arch-rival, Suzette. # Back to the Chi - Mani and Tab E. decide to step outside to see what was happening, only to find out there was mayhem. So, Mani and Tab E. try to calm the residents down. # Bunwinkles - Scribbles has been hanging out with her imaginary friend, Bunwinkles, for weeks and it drives Spot, Trace E., and Squiggles crazy. Then one day, Scribbles claims that Spot killed Bunwinkles so Spot has to dress up as Bunwinkles for Scribbles to feel better. # Danxe Danxe Rexolution - Jewel and her friends challenge Suzette and her friends to a dance battle. # This is the End - In the series finale, doomsday comes to Lalaloopsy Land and the residents have to prepare to say goodbye. Teen Titans Go! Crossovers None yet. Other cartoon (and video game) Crossovers None yet. GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS! Please give me your episode title and plot ideas. Good one only, no bad ones! And make no more of them stolen ideas from "Lalaloopsy: Sew Cute Adventures", please! Category:Episode Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Season 8